Watchtower
by LadyKryptonite294
Summary: Chloe seems to have detached herself from life. Follow her turmoil at being able to see what she doesn’t want to as she contemplates where Watchtower has left her. Longer summary description inside.


**Title:** Watchtower

**Rating:** T

**Character:** Chloe

**Summary:** Chloe seems to have detached herself from life. Follow her turmoil at being able to see what she doesn't want to as she contemplates where Watchtower has left her. Longer summary description inside.

**Author notes:** Hey…So after watching the latest episode 'Warrior' I was feeling a little sorry for my favourite character Chloe. That last scene was beautiful between Oliver and herself, but it got me thinking about her perspective on life, as well the previous episodes which have left her depending way too much on the techno side of life…so be kind and please let me know what you think, comments are always welcomed…_just not too harsh_ :D

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Smallville/Superman characters or worlds…unfortunately, what I wouldn't give to own Clark _sigh_…

* * *

**Watchtower**

[Watch_: Observe attentively, typically over a period of time._]

[Watch: _Keep under careful or protective observation._]

[Watch: _Watched over by a single guard._]

The definitions could go on.

Her computer held few limits, she could have researched and catalogued each one within seconds had she wished. Perhaps even added a few of her own, some not so expected.

_[To spy.]_

_[To deceive.]_

_[To detach oneself, observe from the outside.]_

The latter, one she knew only too well these days.

Reality held nothing of interest anymore; at least not ones she would allow herself to consider, that would be too painful to bear, to realize all of what she had cut herself away from.

Friends.

Love.

_Life_.

A couple of years ago, she would have convinced anyone that questioned her that this was where she wanted to be. Helping the only way she knew how, doing her part in the grand scheme of things, to be there for the ones she held dear.

If someone asked her now, her answer wouldn't be as enthusiastic. It would be a necessity.

Her answer now wouldn't have a fault to find, it would be so well rehearsed that it would sound almost true to her own ears.

_This is where I _want _to be._

After this long, she could only remember back to times that she had believed this herself.

Of course, some part of her did want to be here. The part of her that was destined for better things, for helping people. But that other part, the part that should still be important, her _human_ side; was screaming to be released, to be able to save herself from the place she could already see she was heading, a place she had fought against it would seem harder these last few years.

She could see it. _They _could see it.

Ironic, the one person who takes it upon herself to _see all_, to protect as she watches, decides to ignore her sight the one time it actually matters.

Maybe there was no escape from this path; did she even want to escape it? A part of her sighs with the sudden release of responsibility, whilst the other half fights to be strong, to continue along this path and continue helping those who need her – her very own _Superheroes._

She would have this debate each and every night with herself, more often than not with a drink of something strong in her hand – _Oliver had good taste_.

Every night she would reach the same conclusion.

What _was_ her reality anymore? Did she even know what it was; would she be able to find her way back after so long?

Once the glass was empty she would put it aside and return to her computer, closing the long ago old document labeled [Watch], not needing to see the definitions any longer, they were already burned into her mind.

This night, she started a new document in a desperate need to materialize her decision into words that could support her choice.

Her hands moved expertly, despite her young age across the keyboard, her eyes staring almost blankly as she began her internal debate all over again, the first line read:

[Tower: _A place of defense; a protection_.]

She wouldn't get past the third sentence before she hung her head in defeat. This wouldn't help; her needs were to complicated to be left to the whim of organized sentences.

Her eyes scanned the large glass window opposite her, the dim lights of a desperate City faintly visible.

That was why she was here.

A small streak of resentfulness washed over her, why could they live so blissfully unaware in their own little lives, completely ignorant to all that she and those under her protection had given up for them?

Unfair was a word she had learned to accept over the years, didn't make it any easier to think though.

Reading her first line once more, she straightened her back, determined not to let them have the satisfaction of pulling her under any further.

[Tower: _A place of defense; a protection_.]

One word seemed to keep popping up – _Protection._

Those under her protection. They mattered; _she mattered_.

Countless times she had pulled Clark back from the brink of self-pity and ensured that he kept going; kept fighting for what was right. She had gone to desperate measures to ensure that Oliver found his way back to the sane again, to his _family_; a step she knew only few would have crossed, but she knew what was needed of her in order to protect the worlds protectors. She had hacked and cheated her way alongside the best and only Cyborg she knew, always satisfied with having accomplished the impossible each and every time. She had been the figure of trust in this small circle, a young boy with feet too fast for his brain often found himself talking long into the night with the only one he knew would listen.

Without ever _really_ having to officially announce her role, she had always and undoubtedly been accepted as their protector.

Without a conscious thought, her hands typed what her mind wouldn't allow her to say.

To write the only words that would truly ever make a difference, words that to the few in this trusted circle of friends, comrades – _family_ – rung forever true.

[Watchtower: _Chloe Sullivan, protector of the protectors.]_

Only then did she smile.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, and felt for Chloe was i felt whilst watching her at the end of 'Warrior' and previous episodes.**

**Would be nice to hear your thoughts, so go ahead and press that little green button :D**

**Thanks for reading,**

**Cee xx**


End file.
